Air resistance produces drag forces on an automotive vehicle body. The drag forces become more pronounced at higher vehicle speeds. Automotive vehicle bodies and externally-attached components such as side mirrors are therefore typically designed with an aerodynamic shape to help maximize fuel economy and provide a desired level of vehicle acceleration and handling. However, regardless of how aerodynamic the design might be, the smooth laminar airflow passing over and around a moving vehicle body is disrupted when the front or rear windows of the vehicle are opened. The disrupted airflow may be perceived by an occupant of a vehicle interior as pulsations of air pressure, i.e., wind buffeting.